A Life Without Sin
by aspideringossamerwebs
Summary: What would Yuna’s life be like if Sin was permanently defeated before she ever became a summoner? Enter a world where High Summoner Braska and his loyal guardians Jecht and Auron defeated Sin ten years ago. Braska is Spira’s most loved leader, higher than
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:** What would Yuna's life be like if Sin was permanently defeated before she ever became a summoner? Enter a world where High Summoner Braska and his loyal guardians Jecht and Auron defeated Sin ten years ago. Braska is Spira's most loved leader, higher than any Maester, and Yuna is Spira's princess. Will she find her own life and love despite the expectations of the public? YunaxTidus

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy, not me.

**Chapter 1: Blue Eyes**

It was a cool spring day in Spira. The breeze whisked through the forest trees like a nymph playfully chasing the sun beams that shone through the gaps in the canopy. Yuna paused for a moment, letting the wind toss her hair out of her face and taking in the silence. Yuna loved the quiet. Bevelle was so bustling and noisy, with so many people wanting her attention. Being the daughter of the Most High Summoner who defeated Sin equated to a life in the spotlight all the time, except when she could escape for her walks. Kimahri, her body guard, hated her going out alone, so she had to get in and out of the city quickly before he noticed her absence. He always said it was too dangerous, what with fiends showing up everywhere, these days. The temple guards, protectors of the great city, were having a hard time keeping them under control. You would think with Sin gone, the world would calm down. It is The Calm, after all. But for some reason, the monsters have only become more numerous and vicious over the past ten years.

Yuna's meditations were interrupted by the sharp flutter of wings rising from the trees nearby. The frightened birds called loudly to warn their fellows. Yuna opened her eyes and searched the surrounding forest. All noise around her had stopped. Not a bee buzzed, not a bird sang. _Snap_. Something was still here, stepping on twigs and scaring away all of the local wildlife. Yuna heard a low growl coming from behind her. _A fiend!_ Her breath caught. _Run! Move! Now, or it will kill you!_ She thought, but fear paralyzed her. _How could I be so stupid, coming here alone! And now I am going to die for it. Was a bit of quiet really worth my life? Oh well, too late now…_ She closed her eyes as she heard heavy footsteps behind her, causing the ground to tremble slightly. Then it was still. _It is preparing to attack!_ She was so scared, she could not breathe. _I'm not ready to die! Yevon, save me!_ With a roar that chilled her blood and made her stomach feel as if she had just jumped off a very tall building, the fiend pounced onto her back. She was knocked to the ground, face smacking the dirt. She felt it's hot, putrid breathe on the back of her neck and it let loose another low growl. Drool dripped from its lips and ran down the sides of her neck. Its nose pressed into her pale hair, ruffling the light brown locks as it smelled its prey.

_Any second now, it will bite._ Yuna squeezed her eyes tighter and clenched her hands into fists as she prepared for the inevitable. But the inevitable never came. There was a sudden, high-pitched whistling noise, followed by a yelp as the fiend flew from Yuna's back. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the fiend, a lupus, which was gasping for air as black blood, like oil, gushed from a deep gash that stretched from its hind quarters to its neck. The ground around it was bathed in darkness. The fiend's front legs clawed at the air, as if it saw its salvation hovering just beyond its reach. Its back legs dug into the earth, trying the hold onto life on this earth a little longer. After a minute of struggle, it whimpered its last and released its soul to the farplane with such blue and purple brilliance that Yuna had to shield her eyes from the glow. The pulsing balls of light rose into the sky and faded away, leaving the corpse to melt into the ground. It looked like the pool of black was a portal to hell, swallowing up the mutilated remains and then following itself, leaving the ground as clean and clear as it was moments before. Other than Yuna being rather dusty and very pale, someone passing by would have no evidence that a brutal fiend attack just took place.

"Are you alright?" Yuna jumped at the sound of a male voice coming from behind her. She had not given a single thought to the blade that must have cut down the fiend, or the one wielding it. She quickly stood and turned around to face him. He was a tall, tanned young man who looked about her age. The blade which struck down the fiend was stuck point down in the ground. Her savior stood over it from behind; his hands resting on his hips. His floppy, spiked blond hair shone in the sun and his brilliant blue eyes reminded Yuna of the ocean, deep and mysterious. She found herself getting lost in those eyes, and wanting to never look away.

"Umm…Hey, did it hurt you? Do you need a doctor?" Yuna shook herself back to reality. She could not believe she spaced out like that. She told herself it must be the shock of almost dying.

"No, I'm not hurt, I'm fine. Just shaken, that's all. Thank you for saving me." Yuna bowed, noticing for the first time the state of her dress as she dipped her head. "Oh!" She cried out and hurriedly tried to brush away the dirt. The young man threw his head back and laughed.

"You must be alright if you're that concerned about your clothes!" Yuna stopped beating her skirt and blushed. "So, what were you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous, ya know?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. Yuna suppressed a giggle. _How cute!_ She thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? First, I can't stop looking into his eyes and now I'm giggling at how he holds his head? Yevon! I must be loosing my mind! Near-death encounters obviously aren't good for my mental state!_

"I was taking a walk. You know, getting away from the city for some time to my self. I guess I've done it so many times, I forgot about the danger. Stupid, isn't it?" She lowered her eyes. Suddenly she was embarrassed by her lack of forethought. _He must think I'm so dense!_

"Getting away, huh? I can understand that plenty, let me tell ya. Sometimes life just gets so crazy and you just have to run away for a while. That's not stupid at all. Just, next time, run away with some else, okay? It's not the same, I know, but it's safer that way." He was smiling at her. If he thought poorly of her, he was not letting on. A bird flew overhead, landed in a tree nearby, and a lively song burst from its beaks. Yuna smiled.

"I guess it's safe now. The birds seem to think so, anyway, and they're usually right. I think I'll head home. Thank you again." Yuna bowed once more and set off in the direction of Bevelle.

"Hold up! Let me walk you home, just in case. It never hurts to be careful…" He was interrupted by a loud roar which silenced the bird and sent it flying deeper into the forest so fast it left several feathers behind, which proceeded to drift lazily towards the ground. But this roar was not the roar of a fiend, it was quite different.

"YUNA!!" Yuna cringed.

"Kimahri! Oh no, he must be so worried!" Yuna started to run, but stopped short, turning back to the young man who had grabbed his sword and was crouched, ready for battle. "It's my body guard. He must have noticed I wasn't home. I need to hurry. You should stay here for a little while. If he sees me like this with you, he'll think you tried to hurt me and attack you before I get a chance to explain. Thank you for all your help!" She turned and hurried off in the direction of Kimahri's voice just as another loud cry echoed through the forest and upset the few remaining birds in the area.

Yuna ran as fast as she could, trying her best to straighten her dress as she went. The last thing she wanted was for Kimahri to find out what had happened. He would lock her in her room until she was old and senile! She would be lucky if he did not board up the doors and windows! She soon gave up fighting with her clothes; she would just have to explain away the mess. She focused her attention on trying to spot the blue Ronso through the trees and foliage. His voice could carry a great distance, so he could be anywhere. But she need not have worried. After a few minutes, Kimahri found her and snatched her off her feet in a great hug before she knew it.

"Kimahri worried about Yuna." Her body guard said as he set her gently back on the ground. "Yuna should not go out alone. The forest is too dangerous."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Kimahri. I just needed to get away. But I promise I won't do it anymore, really." Yuna hung her head in remorse. Kimahri was looked her up and down, checking for injuries.

"Yuna is dirty. Is Yuna alright?" There was worry in his yellow eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine! I, uh, was just wandering around, not paying as close attention as I should have been, and, I… tripped! Over a root! I landed face down in the dirt, it was awful! But that's all it was. Nothing happened, I'm fine!" She reassured him. _Whew, quick thinking, Yuna! Good job!_ Kimahri nodded, obviously accepting her story.

"Come. We go back now." He turned and led the way back to Bevelle. Yuna turned and glanced back into the forest. She wondered about the young man who saved her. _Get him out of your head! You'll probably never see him again, anyway!_

"Yuna!"

"Coming!" She said, coming out of her reverie. She turned and rushed to Kimahri's side. Despite her best efforts, she could not get those blue eyes out of her head the entire way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Synopsis:** What would Yuna's life be like if Sin was permanently defeated before she ever became a summoner? Enter a world where High Summoner Braska and his loyal guardians Jecht and Auron defeated Sin ten years ago. Braska is Spira's most loved leader, higher than any Maester, and Yuna is Spira's princess. Will she find her own life and love despite the expectations of the public? YunaxTidus

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy, not me.

**Chapter 2: Day Dreams**

Yuna sat at her desk in class, staring lazily out the window. The teacher's drone floated right past her ears as if she was not there. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the sun was beaming down as strong and bright as if it were summer. It was already hotter than usual outside and it was not even noon yet. Her desk was right next to the window and with the sun beating down, it was very hot and the air was stagnant. She wished a breeze would blow through, dancing as the breeze danced on that day a week ago. She imagined it dancing through the floppy blonde hair of her rescuer, making it come alive and waltz with the wind. Her thoughts turned to those blue eyes. By now, she stopped trying to fight it the urge to think about them and let her daydreams whisk her away from the dull lecture. She had always liked school. It was a way she could do her best and show the world that she could do well despite who her father was. At school, she was just like everyone else. She was usually interested in the daily lectures and learned fast, always achieving high marks. But this week was different. The spell of those blue eyes held her fast and she lost all interest in learning.

"Yuna!" She snapped to attention.

"Yes, Ma'am?" The teacher sighed in annoyance.

"Are you listening? I asked you to answer to solve this math problem on the chalkboard."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yuna blushed, leaping to her feet and scurried to the board, ignoring the snickers from her classmates. It was a trigonometry problem. She had always had a knack for math, so she solved it with ease. She retook her seat as the teacher complimented her on her correct answer and continued lecturing. She drifted back into her dream world and watched the shine of the blue eyes while the owner laughed at one of her jokes. The bell brought her back to earth and she collected her books to go to lunch. Before she could make it out of the room, her teacher stopped her.

"Yuna, could I speak to you a minute?" Yuna nodded and stepped over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Miss Tashi?"

"Are you alright, Yuna? You've been distracted all week; your head is in the clouds constantly. I've never seen you like this. You're my best student, always so attentive. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

"I'm fine, ma'am, really. I'm sorry about this past week. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind recently. I'll try to do better, I will." Yuna guiltily avoided meeting the teacher's eyes. She knew perfectly well she would not be able to concentrate as she used to any time soon. The teacher watched her for a minute, as if she did not quite accept Yuna's excuse and was trying to see through her to the real reason.

"Well, Yevon knows you have plenty to worry over, what with your father gone off to that Yevon-forsaken island to talk to those heathens." She said finally. "Remember that he is surrounded by faithful guards who will protect him with their lives. The blessed of Yevon will always prevail over the faithless. He will return to Bevelle safely, rest assured. But it is normal to be worried. Sometimes talking about your worries helps to ease your mind. I know you have friends you probably would prefer to talk to, but I am here to listen if you have things you want to get off your chest."

"Thank you, ma'am, I'll keep that in mind. But I really am alright."

"If you're sure…Fame is a hard thing for someone so young, Yuna. It is hard to find your own path while trying to live up to the expectations of others, and you have more people setting a higher bar for you than most people your age. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I see you try so hard everyday because you know you can shine of your own accord when you're here, away from your father's fame. I see you living your own life. And now it seems you've stopped trying and I hope it isn't because you've given in to what everyone around you tells you to do. You have such potential all on your own, Yuna. I would hate to see that go to waste just because you think you have an obligation to society." _Wow,_ Yuna thought. _She seems to really pay attention to me. I never would have expected any teacher to…well, _care_ this much._

"Thank you, ma'am, for your concern. I really do appreciate it. But I _am_ okay. I've just been preoccupied lately. I'm sure it will pass."

"Alright then, run along to lunch. But keep in mind what I said, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, and thanks again." Yuna checked her watch as she left then room. Her teacher kept her a full five minutes, and that took out a good bit of her lunch period. She would have to eat fast. She did not even bother shoving her books in her locker but hurried to the cafeteria right away. She threw her books on the table closet to the door and impatiently stood in line. By the time she got her food, she only had five minutes to eat. As she was scarfing down what the cafeteria ladies called beef stew but more closely resembled an unidentified brown mash, a shadow fell over her and her tray. She looked up to see its owner a senior named Seymour. He was half-Guado, half-human and the son of Maester Jyscal. There was a lot of talk going around the people of Spira that the two of them would make a perfect couple. She had spoken to Seymour briefly a few times in the past, mainly at parties thrown by their respective fathers. She very rarely encountered him at school, since he was two years ahead of her.

"Yuna, how are you?" Seymour asked, taking the seat across from her. His words rolled off his tongue smoothly, polite, refined by years of being in the limelight. Being the son of a Maester, he was just as popular and respected as Yuna.

"I'm well, Seymour, and yourself?"

"As well as ever. You know, Yuna, I will be graduating soon. This means I will have less free time on my hands as I take an active role in the politics of Spira and work my way up to the hallowed position of Maester. I realize we have never really gotten to know one another, and that gives me great sorrow. I thought I would try to amend this the best I could before I leave this place and we have less time to be together. With that goal in mind, would you be willing to accompany me on a date tonight." _Be together?_ Yuna thought. _It sounds like he already considers us a couple!_ She cringed inwardly at this implication. His eyes were hauntingly cold, his voice oily. She remembered the fiend attack and how the fiend's blood looked like oil as it spilled from the dying monster. She found herself wondering if the blue-eyed young man would appear out of the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria and slay Seymour the way he slayed the fiend. Seymour's eyes bore into her without emotion, not like the warm blue eyes of her day dreams.

Yuna mentally shook herself. _Snap out of it! He's waiting for your answer!_ Her first inclination was to refuse; she never had a particular like for Seymour and a date would only serve to support public opinion about their supposed future engagement. But then, maybe Seymour was not as bad as he seemed. Maybe beneath the cold surface, there was a warm and understanding person. And if a date got her mind off those blue eyes and brought her back down to earth…

"I'll go with you." Yuna said, finally. Seymour's lip curled up in a half-smile.

"Excellent. I will pick you up at your house tonight at 7. I look forward to it." He rose and bowed his head slightly before turning and walking out of the cafeteria. Yuna looked at her watch. She had five minutes to get to class. She snatched up her books and hurriedly dumped her half-eaten lunch into a large, gray trashcan as she ran to her locker to switch books.

As the day progressed, Yuna became nervous about the upcoming date. She usually kept to herself and only had a few causal friends. She had never been on a date before. What would they talk about? School? Politics? Where would they go? What would they do? She had no answers, so she tried to push all thoughts of the upcoming evening out of her mind and focus on school. It worked well enough and the final bell rang before she knew it. Wrapped in thoughts of trigonometry, Yuna mindlessly wandered across the front hall to the main exit. Suddenly, something heavy landed across her shoulders causing her to lurch forward.

"So, I heard Seymour asked you out." The heavy object was the arm of Dona, a girl in her class and the daughter of a wealthy family.

"What? How? Who told you?" Yuna asked, cheeks turning red. Dona laughed.

"Yuna! Come on, how naïve are you? He asked you in the middle of the cafeteria, the entire school knows by now!" Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I just can't believe you didn't run and tell me right away. I thought I was your best friend!"

"Oh, of course you are! I was just so surprised and I was almost late for class. I'm sorry, but I haven't told anyone yet and you were definitely going to be the first to know!" Yuna said, bowing her head in apology. Dona eyed her for a moment, then regained her normal cheer and said:

"Apology accepted! But next time you really must think these things through a little better. When something like this happens, the best friend has to know first! Everyone was asking me about it and I didn't know what to tell them. I was so embarrassed!" By this time, the girls had left the school building and were heading towards the parking lot. "Let's stop by my house and pick up some things to help you get ready for tonight. I've got the perfect dress for you."

"I don't know, Dona, none of your clothes fit me very well and I have plenty of my own…"

"Come now, Yuna, you can't go out with the son of a Maester looking like a nun! You need something sexy!"

"I don't think…Oh look! There's Kimahri! I'd better get going."

"Sheesh, he doesn't even let you walk home alone anymore? Well, don't worry, I'll get the stuff from my place and come straight over to yours as fast as I can. You will look so amazing when I get through with you, Seymour will be a stuttering moron!" Yuna sighed as Dona ran off through the crowds. Dona was her best friend, but their tastes in pretty much everything differed substantially. Yuna was pretty sure that she would look more ridiculous than sexy once Dona was finished with her and she certainly could not imagine Seymour stuttering whatever the circumstances. Her heart filled with dread for the evening as she headed over to the patiently waiting Kimahri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis:** What would Yuna's life be like if Sin was permanently defeated before she ever became a summoner? Enter a world where High Summoner Braska and his loyal guardians Jecht and Auron defeated Sin ten years ago. Braska is Spira's most loved leader, higher than any Maester, and Yuna is Spira's princess. Will she find her own life and love despite the expectations of the public? YunaxTidus

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy, not me.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I enjoy writing but school takes up most of my time. I really appreciate all your reviews. Here's another(very overdue) chapter!

**Chapter 3: Date**

The Most High Summoner's mansion was not the largest in Bevelle. It's gold-domed roof held a mere three floors, though according to Braska, the small family of two did not need a ton of space and only had multiple stories to assuage his social status. The walls were nearly all windows, thick and tinted for the family's protection, causing daylight to reflect off the building as if it were the sun which held fast the daily rotations of Spira. The front was protected by a wrought iron gate. Braska's crest was gilded and set in the center of the gate: the likeness of Sin dissolving into pireflies with Braska's fabled sword, exaggerated to a huge degree, impaling beast. Macalanian oaks, gently cradling their glowing orbs, formed a tightly knit canopy over the long drive to the main building.

Yuna watched from her second story balcony as Dona emerged from the dark canopy and waved, with the one hand not burdened by packages, before bounding in the front door. Yuna sighed. She had spent the last hour and a half grimacing at her wardrobe before going outside to wait for Dona. It was not that she did not own fancy clothes; on the contrary, being the daughter of the Most High Summoner assured that she had plenty of queenly gowns for the numerous social events held every year across Spira. But that was all formal attire. She also had her school uniforms and her day-to-day clothes, but this was not suitable for a date either. She preferred to stay at home and read or be with friends, never going to parties or dating like most people her age. She was ill-prepared for the dating scene and at a loss for what to expect. Maybe it was a good thing after all that Dona offered to help.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Dona dumped her packages on Yuna's bed with a clatter as Yuna shut away the afternoon air with the balcony doors.

"I found the perfect dress for you in the back of my closet and you are not going to believe how cute it is! It's too perfect!" Dona was practically giddy. Nothing pleased her more than playing dress-up. "But first, make-up!" Another creature that Yuna knew only enough about to scrape by. The family beauticians would handle all of that for formal occasions, the only time it really mattered.

"Now, Dona, don't get carried away. You know how I don't like to look over-the-top."

"Over-the-top? Seriously, Yuna, it's me we're talking about!"

_That's exactly what I'm afraid of..._ Yuna thought to herself as Dona dragged her to the bathroom.

Seven o'clock rolled around faster than Yuna expected but the girls were not rushed. After Dona poked and prodded Yuna's face, the hair was next. Yuna was surprised she had any hair left afterwards, let alone a scalp, but was pleased with the result. The stylish bun held in place by black and crystal hair sticks matched her black cocktail dress perfectly. Yuna did not know where Dona had come across such a dress; usually her friend wore revealing clothes so bright that lamps were unnecessary. But the dress was quite modest; gentle, unobtrusive ruffles flowed from waist to knees and a line of embroidered black flowers crossed the plain, black bodice which laced up in the back.

"My grandparents gave it to me for my birthday a couple years ago." Dona said, as if in reply to Yuna's thoughts, as they stood in front of the mirror making last minute adjustments. "I've never worn it, not once, and I doubt I ever will. Why don't you keep it? It looks perfect on you."

"Thanks, Dona, but are you sure? It was a gift, after all."

"Don't worry about it. What are best friends for, right?" A knock on the door was followed by the deep voice of Renald, the butler.

"Young Master Seymour is here for you, my Lady."

"Thank you, Renald, I'll be right down." Yuna called. She wrapped her lacy shawl around her sleeveless shoulders, grabbed her clutch and headed for the stairs.

"Go get him!" Dona squealed as she followed her out the door. Yuna's cheeks flushed and she desperately hoped it was too dim in the front hall for Seymour to notice. The touches of gold on the broad, front stairway glistened in the light of the large crystal chandelier, making a magnificent spectacle in the front hall and crushing Yuna's hopes. She only blushed harder when she saw how handsome Seymour looked leaning gracefully against the banister in his dark slacks, dress shirt, and tie.

"Good evening, ladies. You look beautiful, Yuna." He smooth voice echoed in the open hall as he bowed his head in greeting. Though he said "ladies," the way he annunciated Yuna's name made it sounds as if she was the only one in the room.

"Th-thank you." Yuna stuttered, feeling more the fool every second. Despite her upbringing, she didn't have the social aptitude of Seymour or Dona. As Yuna neared the bottom of the stairs, her eyes met with Seymour's and she gasped. A deep cold had gripped Yuna's stomach. It was as if she had taken a plunge into very cold water and was floundering near the bottom. Her heart stopped and she could not breathe. She was floating, dying...and then she was falling down the last couple of stairs. The distraction caused her to overstep and lose her balance. Luckily, Seymour caught her before she landed face-first on the gleaming stone floor.

"Oh, dear, I'm s-so sorry. Thank you very much!" Yuna frantically straighted her dress and checked her hair.

"Not at all, dear Yuna. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm just fine, thank you. I just tripped. How clumsy!" She let out feeble laugh as she tried her best not to look Seymour in the eyes again. That look only lasted a second, yet it was an unpleasant experience that Yuna did not want to repeat.

"Please do not be troubled. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm.

"Oh, yes, certainly!" She set lightly placed her arm in his, not wanting to get too close for fear she would once again find herself suffocating in that mysterious aura.

"Have fun, you two! I'll see you when you get back, Yuna!" Dona called from the top of the stairs. The girls had already decided that Dona would stay the night so that they could gossip about the date as soon as it was over.

Outside, the sun was setting, illuminating the mansion with a cool glow and dusting the tops of the trees with gold. A few stars dotted the darkening sky. The horizon burned and the crickets serenaded the orb's descent. The romantic atmosphere would have swept Yuna off her feet except for the memory of those eyes.  
Seymour walked Yuna to his top-of-the-line, blue sports car and opened the passenger door for her. She had to stifle a laugh as she thought of how much the color matched his hair and wondered whether or not he planned it that way. Her date coaxed the engine into a low rumbling and glided them down the tree covered drive and out the front gate. As Seymour flawless merged into traffic, Yuna remembered that she had no idea where they were going.

"So, where are we going?" She asked timidly.

"It's a surprise." He said with a sly smile. Yuna's stomach voiced it's disapproval of being kept in the dark. Her cheeks brightened red once again, though she could hardly surprised, barely having eaten lunch that afternoon. Seymour laughed softly and, Yuna thought, almost sinisterly.

"Don't worry, we are getting dinner first." That sly smile returned to his face, like his secret was more than just what restaurant they were going to, almost like..._Stop it! This is nuts! You're intimidated __by him and imagining all sorts of horrible things!_ Yuna mentally shook herself. _Wake up, Yuna! Enjoy yourself! There is no reason not to like Seymour; he's the perfect gentleman!_ His voice brought her out of her self-berating.

"You are nervous around me, yes? You have no need to be." _So, he can tell._

"I'm sorry! Really, it's not you. I'm nervous around everyone."

"There's no need to keep apologizing. Not everyone is made for the limelight. I think it's quaint." She kept trying to tell herself that she was imagining the lack of warmth in his voice. Despite her anxiety, his words were reassuring.

They drove in silence until Seymour stopped the car at their destination. Yuna stared in awe at where he had taken her. This was La Belle Nuit, the most expensive restaurant in Bevelle. Yuna could count the number of times her father had taken her here on one hand. Braska always said that special places should be reserved for special times, not overused just because they had the money. The valet took Seymour's car as a hostess led them to a table by the waterfall of the babbling stream that encircled the terrace. This outdoor dining area was elevated above the street and shielded from the eyes of passersby by a vine covered fence. Lucent crystal bubbles, each containing a flickering candle, floated above the diners. The tables were hand-carved crystal covered in purple lace.

Seymour held Yuna's chair before seating himself. She tried to clear the awe from her face; the beauty of the terrace caught her every time. She was sure she was gawking like an idiot, but couldn't resist. She finally pulled her eyes away from the clear stream water and looked at the short menu. Everything looked so good!

"Do you know what you would like, Yuna?" Seymour had not picked up his menu, leading Yuna to believe he frequented this place so much that he did not need a menu. She felt even more intimidated by his greater experience.

"There's so much to choose from! I just can't decide."

"Shall I order for us both, then?" Certainly a domineering question, in Yuna's opinion, though he said it with such grace she could hardly take offense.

"Oh, okay. That may be best." When the waitress came by, Seymour ordered the fish fillet and a bottle of wine. Yuna had never been a fan of wine but thought it rude to refuse. After the woman left, Seymour turned back to Yuna.

"Dona is a good friend of yours, is she not?"

"Yes, we've been best friends since we were children."

"That is interesting, since her father and yours typically do not see eye to eye on the best path for Spira." Dona's father was a traditionalist while Braska was very liberal. The two politicians fought frequently over practically ever new policy.

"Well, we are not our parents. We refuse to let their disagreements break us apart. Though, at times, it can be quite awkward."

"You two must have a very strong friendship. The fact that you hold fast in the face of such great external pressure is to be commended." Yuna blushed, something that was fast becoming a habit around Seymour Guado. Their conversation soon drifted away from Dona and Yuna and eventually turned to politics, something with which Seymour seemed intensely familiar, not surprising since he was so close to becoming a Maester himself.

"Your father is still on the island of the Al Bhed, correct? How much longer does he plan on staying to fight this futile battle?"

"Until the end of the week. But why do you say it's futile? Peace between the Al Bhed and the rest of Spira is not out of reach! My father is trying hard to make that peace a reality as swiftly as possible." Seymour chuckled. "What's so funny?" Yuna demanded, slightly offended.

"Please, do not take my laughter the wrong way. I am impressed with your dedication to the matter. You must know that no one feels strongly about the unification of all of Spira more than I. I am half-Guado, half-human. It was only a short time ago that our two races were at odds. Had this continued, I would not be where I am today. But while the Guado strongly wished for reconciliation, the Al Bhed oppose it with all their strength. They fight against Yevon as if he had done them harm and continuously spit on our beliefs. I would gladly put all of this aside, but they are adamant in their opposition. I am afraid your father is fighting a losing battle." Yuna was about to object, but their food arrived and satisfying her deprived stomach took priority. Conversation was subdued while they ate the rich meal. Yuna enjoyed everything, even the wine. After Seymour took care of the check, they waited patiently for the valet to retrieve the car.

"Thank you, Seymour, it was a wonderful meal." Yuna said politely.

"The evening is not over yet, my dear Lady. There is one more event on the night's agenda."

"Let me guess, it's a surprise?"

"Of course." The sly smile returned and filled Yuna with unease. She, unsuccessfully, tried to ignore it. Though she need not have worried. Seymour's intentions were pure. He pulled over in front of the entrance to The Edge, a park on the edge of the city which overlooked the Spiran countryside. The manicured lawn and flowers, the plethora of lightning bugs, and the unique collection of fountains made it the perfect place for a moonlit stroll.

"Why don't you get out here and wait for me while I park the car? There's a garage not far but it would be more pleasant for you to stay here than have to walk through the dirty streets." Yuna was certain she could handle herself, but a few moments out of Seymour's presence might help to ease the nervous tension that remained in her stomach.

"Alright, I'll stay right here." Seymour drove off and Yuna was left to wander over to a bench and enjoy the night air.

On the opposite side of the road was a line of stores. They were closed due to the late hour and thus poorly lit. So when Yuna first noticed the shadowy figure stumbling out of an alleyway, she did not trust her eyes. It seemed to lean heavily on the corner wall, head down, as if in some distress. It suddenly turned to glance behind, then ran across the street, limping and clutching its side. Yuna stood up. It was definitely an adult male Guado; the blue hair was unmistakable. He staggered onto the grounds of the park, collapsing before he could get very far.

"Oh!" Yuna cried and ran to his side. He lay on his back, gasping for each hard-earned breath. His clothes were that of a priest of Yevon, though barely recognizable since they were so covered with blood. Yuna knelt beside him.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" His eyes were glazed over; it did not look good.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!" Yuna yelled. The only other people in sight, a young couple with a small child, grabbed their daughter and ran off. Yuna sincerely hoped they were going to find help rather than just a place to hide.

"Hold on, help is coming! Just hold on!" Yuna pleaded with the pain stricken face before her. Suddenly, two loud bangs erupted from across the street. The priest's body convulsed as even more blood pulsed from two new bullet holes on his chest. He took a final gasp and lay still.

"NO!" Yuna looked up, searching for the shooter. Her eyes found a man sitting on a motorcycle across the street, one arm aiming the pistol that ended the priest's life. He was clad in dark clothes. Yuna could just barely make out his face in the dim glow of the street lamps. But it was enough. Every muscle in her body went rigid and she covered her gaping mouth with blood stained hands. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be, yet there was no mistaking it. The blond-haired, blue-eyed man on the bike was none other that her savior from that day in the forest.

The gun was still pointed in her direction. She knew she should be running. After all, why wouldn't he kill her too? She had seen him twice now. She could identify him to the authorities. She was a danger to him. And even if their previous encounter would make a difference, it was unlikely that he recognized or even remembered her at all. She should be running, far and fast in the opposite direction, but her body wouldn't move.

Another figure emerged from the same alleyway as the priest. It was a woman this time. She had short, light colored hair and was also wearing all-black. The man on the bike yelled to her, the pistol gone from his hand. He called the bike's engine to life and was already on the move when the woman jumped on the back. As soon as her arms clasped his waist, he sped off into the night.


End file.
